


Grita, llora, ama

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, EWE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, consejo maternal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Un beso para gritar, miles de besos imaginarios para llorar. "Y si el mundo te da razones para odiar, sigue amando".





	Grita, llora, ama

La única y última enseñanza que recuerda de su madre fue: si tienes algo que decir, si nadie te oye; grita. Y si el mundo te da razones para odiar, sigue amando.

Theodore nunca lo entendió, era un niño de cinco años, a penas había comenzado a archivar sus recuerdos y llevaba realmente pocos. Era inocente, era tranquilo y sonriente, era puro. Era lo que en la actualidad deseaba con toda su alma ser, era aún en algún lado el niño que quería estar oyendo los latidos de su madre en su cálido pecho.

Y ahora es vacío, uno que duele.

Theodore va por la vida como si se tratara de un trapo. Él es lo que trae una guerra, más cuando se pelea por la ideología que acabó con tu familia sin siquiera tener la posibilidad de ejercer tu libre albedrío. Es básicamente una tortura, y tuvo que aguantarla de sus compañeros —ignorantes, soñadores, es la palabra que los define—, de su padre y de un psicópata, desde que pisó aquel colegio.

Hogwarts no le trajo nada, absolutamente nada bueno. Tampoco podía siendo la cuna del peor adefesio que había tenido el desagrado de ver.

Pero hay algo de esa escuela, de esos años, que siempre se le viene a la mente. Y todavía más en esos días que se sienta en su sillón, en su habitación oscura, con su vaso y su botella de Whiskey de Fuego.

Piensa en una chica, en una mujer. Ahora lo es.

Es la mujer a la que todos admiran, que todas las semanas hace aparición en los diarios aunque no le guste ser el centro de atención por tonterías. La que tuvo el coraje de apoyar y salvar el culo de sus amigos hasta el final, podría apostar que incluso ahora. Piensa en la mujer que lo observó aquella noche con el rostro desfigurado por la pena, por la comprensión y por la frustración. Porque había estado ahí, él frente a ella, diciéndole lo mucho que le habría encantado ser alguien más, ser parte de su vida por más tiempo, para siempre.

Theodore había conseguido enamorarse a pesar del ambiente hostil y del peligro inminente en el que siempre había vivido. Con el peligro de que no se enteren de tus asuntos, no vayas a resaltar mucho, no puedes disfrutar junto a un Gryffindor o que no te ponga en la mira Snape. De hecho, su profesor era el mayor peligro de todos, precisamente porque no podías saber qué era lo que realmente apoyaba o buscaba, si es que lo hacía siquiera.

Snape había sido el mayor peligro del que habían —ambos— tenido que cuidarse.

Cuando decidió que su mayor acto de amor sería dejar de verla, había comprendido lo que su madre había querido decir. Porque en realidad era tan simple, pero como niño jamás podría entender ni la mitad. Incluso si el mismo mundo se estuviera yendo al carajo, él tenía el deber y el derecho de seguir amando algo. El recuerdo de su madre, o a ella, a Hermione Granger.

Su corazón había llorado y cuando no lo soportó más, Hermione tuvo que oírlo, claro que sí.

—Del corazón de un Slytherin, del corazón de un ser humano y del corazón de un hombre, Hermione; te juro que eres lo único que he amado de toda mi vida en este castillo. Y eres lo que seguiré amando cuando comience la guerra y cuando acabe —Se había arrodillado y tomado las manos de ella entre las suyas. Hermione lo miraba con la sorpresa estrellándose en su cara y la conmoción brillando en sus ojos.

Así había comenzado su corto tiempo juntos, tan corto, que nada más empezó tuvo que dejarlo ir. Dejarla ir.

Todos los días en su sillón, en su habitación oscura, con su vaso y su botella de Whiskey de Fuego; Theodore recuerda lo que le hizo prometer.

—Si tanto me amas entonces volverás —dijo cuando fue capaz de aceptar sus razones, mas no entenderlas—. Se te caiga la cara de vergüenza —que es imposible para ti—, se te acobarde el culo una o diez veces, o creas que es mejor no hacerlo para todos; volverás. O harás que crea que fuiste un mentiroso, y dolerá. Y ninguno quiere eso, ¿verdad?

Hermione había alzado una ceja, temblorosa, con la expresión de su rostro al borde de la tristeza. Theodore suspiró, sonriendo suavemente y aceptando sus condiciones. La estrechó entre sus brazos, sabiendo que sería el último abrazo que le daría.

Como dijo, se acobardó, creyó que era lo mejor para su vida —de ella, siempre de ella— y, lo imposible: sintió la vergüenza de presentarse ante Hermione luego de ser parte del lado enemigo. Porque aunque confiaba en que Hermione no lo había olvidado, porque ella cumplía sus promesas, estaba seguro; ¿qué había para contar de su vida después de la guerra?

Visité la mansión de mi padre, ahora mía, y no volví a salir de ella. Me pasé todas las noches pensando en lo dañino que sería para la reputación de una heroína estar con un hombre a favor del racismo, supuestamente. Me la pasé pensando en qué pensarían tus padres, en si alguna vez siquiera pudiste mencionarme, si alguna vez lloraste por mí frente a tu madre. Si fue así, ¿qué idiota más grande elegiría pelear en contra de su hija y dejarla a la deriva por cinco años más? ¿Qué idiota le diría que la ama y luego tendría los terribles huevos de escoger por ella, como si estuviera bien quitarle la decisión de decirle a la cara si se puede quedar con ella o no?

¡Claro que no! Vaya basura.

Theodore gruñe por toda la casa como si fuera un perro, lleno de rabia. Durante un día entero se prepara. Se afeita y se modela el cabello, busca ropa que no tenga dos kilogramos de polvo sobre los hombros y tarda tanto que le hace sentir todavía más frustración. No es suficiente, nada es suficiente. No es suficiente comprar la dirección de Hermione por una entrevista, podrida Rita Skeeter. No es suficiente ir y no tardar cuarenta y ocho horas o una semana en llegar, ¿por qué no un mes? Por favor.

Tampoco es suficiente tener que usar el ascensor porque como nadie usa las escaleras está cerrado el paso —y no puede subir ocho pisos, como quisiera. Mucho menos lo es que lo único que tenga que hacer es levantar el puño y golpear, porque ella saldrá de inmediato, no en dos años más. Ojalá Hermione no tuviera que verle la cara, pero debe hacerlo para que pueda mandarlo a tomar por culo.

Cuando la manilla de la puerta suena y baja, su primer instinto es correr, pero hay algo más poderoso que lo mantiene firme frente a la puerta.

Volver a verla es suficiente para él. Una última vez, lo suplica.

El rostro se le descompone, le da la sensación de que ha decidido llegar en el peor momento. Quizá volvería mañana, si no se estuvieran reencontrando después de cinco años llenos de lamentos y dudas, y dilemas tan fáciles y a la vez tan difíciles de resolver. Cinco años de amarla, de llorarla y sobre todo de soñarla. E hizo lo que precisamente no quería. Regresar, al parecer, como una pesadilla.

—Granger —Decide llamarla por su apellido, como lo hacía cuando a penas se estaban conociendo.

—Decidiste volver... —murmura, prácticamente pálida. Seguramente habrá sido como ver a Nick casi Decapitado por primera vez, o hablar con el Barón Sanguinario.

Lo sabía. Hermione no podía estar sin reprochar. Por supuesto era comprensible dada su ineptitud.

Pero sus ojos se lo dicen, ella deja caer el muro de cinco años que él mismo se encargó de edificar, y puede ver lo destrozada que está. Entonces se arrodilla por segunda vez en su vida frente a ella, sintiéndose menos vacío con el simple hecho de verla, pero como la mayor escoria del mundo. Theodore no es de los que se doblega con tal facilidad, pero por y para ella se arrodillaría las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque es así como funciona, sobre todo cuando ella lo amó dentro de todo el odio que había nacido por generaciones entre sus Casas.

—Perdóname, Hermione —susurra, sin dejar de mirarla—. Hice todo lo que dijiste. Me acobardé, pensé que sería mejor para ti no volver a verme y, por Merlín, hasta me avergoncé tanto que nunca pude salir de esa asquerosa mansión. Lamento haber elegido por ti. El primer día después de la guerra debí venir, seguramente no habría perdido tanto tiempo en vano... —No fue necesario forzar la vista para notar el llanto que se aproximaba por sus lagrimales— Me disculpo de nuevo por decirte esto, no es justo pero... Te prometo que estás todavía más preciosa que el día en que te prometí volver. Y agradezco el solo hecho de poder mirarte, porque si me dices que me vaya, no volveré nunca más.

—¿Si te digo que no vuelvas, no lo harás...?

—Así es.

En medio de su pena, Hermione parece realmente indignada una vez acaba de hablar. Era inevitable, tenía una habilidad para decir cosas que precisamente la molestaban, aunque él no quisiera. No ahora, por lo menos.

—¿En serio crees que puedes llegar y esperar que pueda mandarte a volar después de... Oh Merlín, de todo lo que no has hecho? Te hice prometer que volverías porque te necesitaría cuando la guerra acabase, porque tú me necesitarías si tanto me amabas y porque estar juntos después de todo lo ocurrido significaba más para mí de lo que te imaginas —exclama, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y Theodore solo la mira sintiendo pena por sí mismo, por no poder lloriquear como lo hace ella. No puede, y ella no tendría que hacerlo.

Lleno de dudas, levanta sus manos y busca las de ella. ¿Permitirá que la toque o...?

Hermione las acaricia con suavidad cuando él cubre sus manos, y segundos después siente esos brazos rodeando su cuello. Y no pretende asfixiarlo, sino que se aferra a él y lo primero que hace es aspirar su aroma a cerezas, aunque está mezclado con café. Lo cual es extraño, porque Hermione siempre detestó el café.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas... No cuando todo este tiempo creí que mentías. Me da igual si según cualquiera debería hacerte pagar de alguna forma, lo único que he deseado todo este tiempo es poder abrazarte —dice entre sollozos.

Y después de mucho tiempo, Theodore es capaz de encontrar aunque sea una de sus lágrimas, que corre por su mejilla, lenta, casi como si lo torturara. Su corazón late y late, y duele. Se atreve a apretar a Hermione contra su pecho, llevando la mano hasta su cabello castaño, hasta su rostro. Besa su frente, su mejilla y su nariz, la besa reiteradas veces, sintiéndose completo después de tanto. Solo se detiene y aleja para mirar sus ojos.

—Hermione, lo siento tanto... —repite, quitando con cariño las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Lo sé —sonríe suavemente—. En realidad...

Verla sonreír es un premio que no merece, pero que como buen Slytherin no tiene problema en quedarse para él.

—Estamos arrodillados uno frente al otro, frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Y pasó mucho tiempo de la última vez que pude besarte —dice, provocando una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Theodore siente el pecho salirse a causa de su corazón, en algún momento seguro que empieza a trizarse su piel—. Seguro no te importa que lo haga, ¿verdad?

Acaba deslizando los brazos por sus hombros, pero la detiene antes de que pueda seguir. Hermione se sorprende y no de buena manera.

—Si no te importa, pasaron cinco años desde que se me ocurrió salir a dar un paseo. Mis rodillas duelen...

Ella suelta una carcajada y pronto se ponen de pie, ayudándose mutuamente.

—Granger —murmura, observando como aún las risas salen de su boca dulcemente—, me enamoras —Se refiere a su sonrisa y Hermione deja de reír, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por el comentario tan directo—. Es sorprendente como consigues hacerlo una y otra vez.

Hermione juega con los puños de su chaleco de hilo, nerviosa. Nunca pudo experimentar el primer amor porque la oportunidad se le fue de las manos tan rápido como llegó. Es cuando se dan cuenta de eso cada uno en sus pensamientos que Theodore también comienza a dudar al respecto. Sin embargo, podría inventarse algo. Amar no requiere de lógica alguna.

Decidido, da un paso hacia ella y desliza las manos por su cintura con tranquilidad, demasiada para Hermione. El momento provoca que sus nervios se tensen, que la sangre se le vaya a la cara y que no sepa en dónde debería meterse. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace y cómo, pero es incapaz de reaccionar. Theodore la mira fijamente e intenta apartar la mirada, pero tampoco le es posible. Los ojos azules de ese hombre la atraviesan y brillan, y pareciera que en su mente le estuviera construyendo un monumento o algo por el estilo.

Eso la detiene. No puede perderse algo así.

—Un beso para gritar, miles de besos imaginarios para llorar... —susurra, acercándose gradualmente a su rostro. Un poco más. Otro poco y están a centímetros de distancia, milímetros... Y queda el reducido espacio que ocupa su voz—. Te amo, Hermione.

Un beso para seguir amando.


End file.
